Zombie Plan
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris and Alex prepare for the worst. Light Slash.


**Story Title:** Zombie Plan

**Story Type: **Humor

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, AJ Styles, mentions of Jeremy Borash, Eric Young

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, peeps. They belong to each other -uh, I mean to TNA. And themselves.

**Warnings: **Humor, slash, possible character bashing and just all around MMGness

**A/N: **Alright, I got the idea for this one when I was watching some of the MMG clips I have on my laptop. My Sabin and Shelley muses thought it was a great idea, and here we are. By the way, peeps, you really should have a zombie plan. Like Shelley himself said: "It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when." I, personally, have five zombie plans; you never know what kind of zombie you're gonna end up with. My muses each have their own plans, as well; although, I'm not sure why. I mean, if I end up the walking dead, wouldn't that make them ones automatically? Either way, make sure you have one; the Zombie Apocalypse is right around the corner.

**A/N2:** I had planned on writing a Miz/A-Ri one shot, but this came up and Sabin and Shelley just wouldn't leave it alone. They can be such demanding bitches when they want to. So, here's a fun little one shot, peeps. Hope you like like it. I mean it about the zombie plan, too.

Chris walked around the arena, a clipboard in his hand. He looked at the front windows critically before scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Hey, Chris, what are ya doing?" Chris looked over at AJ. "Hey, AJ, what's up?" He asked absently, still intent on his paper. "Nothing, I was gonna go ask Ric something and I saw ya over here. What's going on?"

"Nothing really; just making some observations. You know, before it's too late." Chris told him, looking over as Alex came over to them. "Too late? What the hell are ya talking about?" AJ asked. "The Zombie Apocalypse, moron." Alex answered, his usual impatience with AJ showing.

"It's a lost cause, Chris," Alex went on, looking at his own clipboard. "There's no way we'd ever be able to hold onto the thing; there's too many windows and doors. We'll have to drop back to the dressing rooms, there's no windows and the doors are easily defended."

Chris nodded seriously. "The problem with that, 'Lex, is that the kitchens are almost on the complete opposite side of the arena. We'd starve." "I know it. We're just going to have to figure something out. We spend most of our time here," Alex reminded his boyfriend.

"Whoa, wait a minute," AJ interrupted. "What the hell are ya two talking about?" The pair focused back on AJ. "The Zombie Apocalypse, AJ." Alex explained, raising an eyebrow when AJ just looked at them in confusion. "When the zombies come and take over the world." Chris said, a lot more patiently then Alex had.

"Zombies? Are you guys high?" AJ demanded. "Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Chris questioned, looking at Alex. Alex just shrugged.

AJ threw his hands up in disgust and stormed away from the Guns. He was never going to ask them what they were doing ever again, even if his life depended on it.

"He's definitely off the list," Alex told Chris. "I'd fucken kill him if I had to put up with him all the time." "I wasn't gonna put him on there, anyway; you don't get along with him, and I really don't wanna spend every minute listening to you guys argue over stupid shit."

Alex smirked and elbowed him. "Who's on there?" "The save list, from here? Us, JB and Eric." Chris answered, grinning at the surprised look on Alex's face.

"That's it? All the people that are in this place and there's only four of us on the save list?" "What can I tell you? You're an extremely opinionated and difficult person to get along with," Chris explained, still grinning at the the look of outrage on Alex's face. "Besides, you're the one that helped me go through the list and you vetoed everyone else off of it except for JB and Eric."

Alex gave in and grinned back. "Whatever. As long as it's you and me at the end, everyone else can go fuck off." Chris smiled at Alex and it was an acknowledgment of everything that was between them. Best friends and lovers, and that it was forever. There was no need to say the words because they both knew them and they didn't need to get all girly about it.

"Come on, 'Lex, let's see if we can figure out where we'll get our food from." Chris said and they turned and headed toward the back, bickering about everything from what kind of zombie they'd end up to the possibility of keeping AJ around to use as a distraction in case they ever got surrounded.


End file.
